


Working Something Out

by D_N_Arielle



Series: It's Time to go All Out!! [5]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: All out!! - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Mafia AU, Older Characters, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: What happens when a cop gets tricked by the mafia and falls into outrageous debt?The only one that can help is the boss himself!





	Working Something Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a side-story for Sekizan and Kato... Enjoy~

"How... How did this happen?!" Sekizan shouted and shook his head before burying it into his hands, a sigh falling from his lips "I owe… A million dollars… in debt…"

The walls of the immaculate office seemed to fluctuate and close in on Sekizan as he jumped up from his seat and began to pace the room. This wasn't happening; no way in hell was this happening. He was a cop, a bloody officer of the law how could he have been so stupid as to trust a gangster of all people! Sekizan continued to pace as he internally berated himself, hot tears threatening to overwhelm his sight and spill down his cheeks. 

"How about you sit down before wearing a hole in my carpet?" Sitting behind an ornate wooden desk was the man that seemingly ruined Sekizan's life. Only slightly more slender in build than Sekizan, the weight of his presense made him appear larger than life: someone that you would bow down to without even being asked. 

Kajima Kato was a longtime acquaintance of Sekizan's, but it wasn't until the disgraced cop had stumbled into the deep end of a pyramid scheme, been caught by gangsters and eventually dragged before the boss did he realize who he was sitting in front of. Sekizan paused in his movements to look over at Kato; long, delicate fingers were entwined in from of his face as he leaned carefully forward watching Sekizan like a hawk. His beautifully masculine features and silky black hair made him appear absolutely perfect even as a crooked grin pulled at the edge of his mouth. Sekizan frowned in response to Kato's teasing smile, but when he met the other man's eyes all bets were off. Like swirling pools of liquid silver, there was no laughed in the depths of Kato's eyes, only heat and dark desire. 

"Sekizan, don't make me repeat myself." Kato’s voice rolled through the space like warm honey as Sekizan reacted with a shiver; without another word he sat in the seat that had been offered to him as he looked up at Kato for whatever was to come next. This was it, this was the end and Sekizan had no one to blame but himself. 

"If I had known you were the fish that had been caught a few months ago I would have stepped in." Kato stood from his plush leather chair in one fluid movement, much like the graceful nature of a cat. "But seriously, how on earth did you fall for something so stupid?"

"I… I don't know!" Sekizan's voice cracked as his mind couldn't figure out if he was angry or about to cry. Closing his eyes in frustration, the only thing he could do was remember how to breathe. 

"Well, no matter, it's easy enough to deal with." Kato leaned against his desk with arms crossed as he stretched a long leg out and placed it between Sekizan's own seated legs. 

"What?! Really?! You'll forget my debt?!?" Sekizan nearly fell off his chair as he leaned towards Kato and beamed, he was so happy he could practically kiss him! 

"Oh sweetie..." Kato closed the distance between the two of them as he ran a hand through Sekizan's hair, catching a hold of the other man before finally continuing. "You'll pay me with your body of course... And believe me; I'll be making you work hard for that debt..."

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Wait.... What are y-" gasping breathes escaped from Sekizan's lips as he struggled against the handcuffs currently binding his thick arms tightly behind his back. 

"What a view this is~" Kato leaned back after having successfully bent Sekizan over his desk as he admired the other man's thick frame writhing in front of him. "Spread your legs baby and let me see the goods."

Sekizan had no clue how he had ended up in this position; naked and bound lying on his stomach against Kato's desk, completely exposed to the room. Apparently, not exposed enough as Kato place his cold hands on either side of Sekizan's hips before kicking apart the bound man's legs. 

"It's cute you're so slow but I have a meeting tonight so we'll have to pick up the pace a bit." Kato chuckled as he slowly, meticulously shifted his hands to either side of Sekizan's ass and began to dig his nails into the plump flesh. "Fuck, your ass is absolutely to die for baby..."

"Kato... Wait..." Sekizan begged as he stifled a cry from the suddenness of the exposure. 

"What's wrong princess?" Kato leaned over the gasping man before placing a soft kiss on his shoulder blade. 

Sekizan couldn't take it anymore as the clouds in his mind finally parted, leaving all reason and responsibility far away in the distance. Arching his back and bracing against the desk, Sekizan rammed his wanton ass back just enough to connect with the prominent bulge in Kato's pants. A surprised cry fell from Kato’s lips as he watched the man underneath him writhe and rub his ass seductively and without care. 

"You horny little bitch..." Kato laughed as he grabbed at the bottle of lube he had placed within reach earlier. After pouring a generous amount all over Sekizan's twitching hole, Kato didn't hesitate to have a taste. 

"Kato!" Sekizan cried out as a finger found his entrance and began a slow rhythm of insertion and stretching. "Please..."

"Does it hurt baby? You'll get used to it soon." It couldn't be helped but Kato really didn't want to hurt the other man at this point, it wouldn't be fun if he was done too early. 

"N-no, not that… It feels… G-good~" Sekizan moaned in excitement as he thrust his hips back onto Kato's finger. "More! I want more!"

The last thread of Kato's sanity snapped as a growl fell from his throat; his hand lashed out of nowhere to grab the back of Sekizan's hair, two fingers working their way inside the man bound and moaning underneath him. 

"You like that huh? Just imagine having my cock inside of you baby, your head is going to fucking explode." Kato had found Sekizan's sweet spot as he careful curled his fingers inside of his ass and rubbed the sensitive nerves. A hand still threaded through Sekizan's hair, Kato yanked back with enough force to bring his chest up off the desk. "You're sloppy ass is sucking my fingers in to the knuckle baby, how does that feel?"

All words vanished from Sekizan's mind as he rode wave after wave of pleasure, solely concentrating on each hard thrust coming from behind. He had never experienced such pleasure before in his life and when Kato squeezed his hand tighter before yanking Sekizan's head back at an almost painful angle, Sekizan knew just what he needed to say. 

"So good, don't stop, please... I want more, I need more!" Shameless words fell from Sekizan's lips as Kato picked up his pace, now thrusting three fingers into his ass. "I can't... I'm going to, I'm going to come!"

"I haven't given you permission." Kato slowed by only a hair's breath as he whispered the words into Sekizan's ear, earning a violent shiver from the other man. Kato grinned from the response and was utterly satisfied. "What do you say?"

"Please.... Please let me come... Kato~!" Sekizan cried out as Kato picked up his rhythm once more, quickly bringing the man bound in handcuffs to the height of ecstasy before a wave of pleasure finally overcame him. Sekizan moaned in delicious joy as his throbbing cock finally felt release, leaving streaks of white fluid all over the front of Kato's ornate wooden desk. 

"Wow you came a lot, must have been just a tad pent up?" Kato released Sekizan from his grasp as he pulled out and reached for tissues. "We'll have to get you trained up to get used to more intense sessions now won't we?"

Before Sekizan could even think of answering, Kato leaned down once more as he wrapped his arm around the other boy, grabbed Sekizan's cock and milked the remnants of his orgasm out of him. Sekizan gasped, writhed and cried out against the over stimulation, earning a crooked grin and light hearted chuckle from Kato. 

"We are going to have so much fun from now on..."

 

\---


End file.
